


Sister Where Art Thou?

by glenien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bazı hediyeler lütuf değil külfettir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister Where Art Thou?

**Author's Note:**

> Üçüncü sezonun sonu. (2010 Leym Santa>Thelake)

 

_Kan, kan, ellerinde, her yerde kan..._

 

"Kardeşim," diye hıçkırdı Morgana, titreyen elleri altın rengi lülelerin üzerinde gidip gelirken, "Morgause, uyan..."

 

Sarışın cadı kömürle çizili kahverengi gözlerini araladı, Morgana'ya gülümsedi, son kez bakışlarıyla bir şeyler anlatmak ister gibiydi, sonra bedeni gevşedi.

 

Altın bir sis bulutu, Morgause'ün üzerinden kalktı, aynı altın ışık, bir anlığına Morgana'nın gözlerinde ve kolundaki bileklikte parladı, bileklik çatlatarak kırıldı.

 

Morgana gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Kaşlarını çattı. Bir anda kollarının arasındaki kadını yere bıraktı. _Ne?... Neler olmuştu?_

 

***

 

"Biraz su al..."

 

"Susamadım..."

 

"Eğer buradan kurtulursak, bir daha su içme şansın olmayabilir."

 

" _Eğer_ buradan kurtulursak..."

 

"Hadi, al."

 

"İyiyim ben."

 

"Hadi... ben bitirmeden birazını al."

 

Minnet. Gülümseme. "Teşekkür ederim..."

 

 

***

 

_Beni zehirledin.... Sen, beni zehirledin... sen yaptın, sen, sen, sen..._

 

 _Evet,_ diye fısıldadı onu kavrayan kollar, _evet_ , dedi gözyaşlarıyla dolu derin, mavi gözler, _evet, evet, evet..._

 

 

***

 

" _Baldıran otuydu_ ," diye fısıldadı ona Morgause, onun bembeyaz yatakta yatan kül rengi yüzünü okşarken, "Baldıran otuydu- ve o _çocuktu_ , Prens Arthur'un uşağı- her neyse ismi..."

 

"Merlin," diye fısıldadı Morgana, sesi hala boğuktu, yutkunamıyordu, "Merlin'di, Merlin..."

 

 

***

 

"Uyumaya çalış, kardeşim..." diye fısıldadı ona Morgause, "Bileziğin, kötü düşleri uzak tutacak... güven bana, güven Morgana... Biz kardeşiz, seninle ben, bundan sonra ben seni koruyacağım..."

 

"Kardeşim..." diye geri fısıldadı ona Morgana, eli hala inanamıyormuşcasına bileziğini ovuşturuyordu.

 

 

***

 

"Ormanda söylediklerim..."

 

"Bana güvenebilirsin, kimseye bir şey söylemem."

 

"Teşekkür ederim, Merlin. Şimdi kim olduğumu biliyorum... ve bunun korkulacak bir şey olmadığını... belki bir gün, insanlar sihri iyilik için bir güç olarak görmeyi başarırlar."

 

Bir duraksama, uzun bir sessizlik. Tek bir itiraf. "Tekrar aramıza dönmen çok güzel..."

 

 

***

 

_Morgana... Morgana... Morgana..._

 

Daha uyanmadan bile önce onu hissetmişti- yatakta doğrulurken çığlık atmak istedi- bir kabus- gerçek- hayır, biri onu kollarına alıyordu- Morgana her zaman hissediyordu, Merlin etrafındayken bir şey- bir sıcaklık onu kalbinden sarmalıyordu- ilk başlarda bunu neye yoracağını bilememişti- ama sonra sihirli olduğunu öğrenmişti- arkasından da....

 

Arkasından da...

 

Merlin hiçbir zaman ona söylememişti.

 

Ama Morgana'nın bir şey söylenmesine hiç ihtiyacı olmamıştı.

 

"Özür dilerim..." diye fısıldadı gözyaşları içinde derbeder bir yüz, "Özür dilerim, özür dilerim... başka çarem yoktu."

 

***

 

Arthur varken, kimsenin bir şansı yoktu. Merlin kendi seçmemişti, kaderi onu bulmuştu.

 

 

***

 

Ölü gibi bir sesle fısıldadı Morgana, "Korkmuştum. Uther'in ölmesini istedim." Gözyaşları süzülürken dönüp Merlin'e baktı. "Çok mu kötü bir şeydi bu?"

 

Merlin onun narin elini nasırlı avuçlarında sıktı, "Hayır."

 

"Neden olduğunu anlıyorsun, değil mi?"

 

"Evet."

 

"Hem de herkesten çok..." diye fısıldadı Morgana, yeşil gözlerini ona dikerek yanakları yaşlarla parlarken.

 

"Evet..." diye fısıldadı tekrar Merlin.

 

 

***

 

"Bana bir şey göster..." diye mırıldandı Morgana, çok yorgundu, çok zayıf, güçsüz... Dalgalarla göğsüne dökülen siyah saçlı başını Merlin'in omzuna koydu, "Güzel bir şey. Değecek bir şey."

 

Merlin konuştu ve yabancı kelimeler döküldü, Morgana bir kısmını sezinledi, diğerlerini Merlin'in altın huzmesinden çekti.

 

Bir bozdoğan yatağın ucundaki çarşafta belirdi, hüzünlü, alçak bir sesle öterek, Morgana'nın avucuna kondu, yanağını bileğine yasladı.

 

Morgana gülümsemeye çalıştı, "Bir Merlin," diye fısıldadı.

 

Gerçek Merlin, yüzünü çevirerek, onun alnına bir öpücük kondurdu, ikisi de dokunuşlarıyla özür diliyorlardı.

 

 

***

 

"Benimle gelebilirsin."

 

"Morgause geri bana gelir..."

 

"Onu durdurabilirim."

 

"Merlin, o benim kardeşim... öyle söylüyor. Benim için bir kötülük düşünmüyor."

 

Bir yutkunma. Sessizlik. "Morgana... kim olursa olsun, Morgause'ün kalbinde kimse için iyilik yok. İstediğini elde etmek için neler yapabileceğinden haberdar değilsin. Ona duyduğun sevgiyi çevirip sana kullanır."

 

"Nasıl bu kadar emin olabiliyorsun?"

 

"Morgause, Arthur'un bir dileğini yerine getirdi. Arthur annesini sordu."

 

Nazik yüz, kederle eridi. "Ne oldu?"

 

"Birkaç dakika bile olsa Ygraine belirdi. Arthur'a söylenmemesi gereken şeyleri söyledi. Sonra da kayboldu. Arthur çılgına döndü, dönüp babasına saldırdı."

 

"Uther başına gelecekleri hak ediyor."

 

"Ama Arthur, baba katili bir Kral olmayı hak etmiyor."

 

Sessizlik. "Hayır, hak etmiyor." diye fısıldadı Morgana.

 

"Onu kastetmedim."

 

"Biliyorum..."

 

"Uther'i öldürmeyeceğim Morgana. Başkasının yapmasına da elimden geldiğince engel olacağım. Arthur'un zamanı gelecek. O zaman işte, biz özgür bir nefes alabileceğiz. O zamana kadar..."

 

"Sabır..." diye mırıldandı Morgana, "Sabırlı olmalıyız."

 

Dudaklar, gözlerini, kirpiklerini, yanağını ve dudaklarını buldu, "Evet sevgilim, evet."

 

 

***

 

"Hayır! HAYIR- Dur- durdur şunu, durdur, _lütfen_...!"

 

"O Uther'in tarafında, Morgana... asla planlarımıza katılmayacaktır. Daha geç olmadan bu haini yolumuzdan çekmeliyiz."

 

"Hain değil o! Sadece- _sadece_ , Morgause lütfen, _dur_..."

 

"Onunla işim bittiğinde bir daha hiç uyanamayacak, merak etme."

 

" _Lütfen_ ," diye fısıldadı gözyaşları içinde siyah saçlı cadı, geceliğinin içinde kız kardeşinin ayakları dibine diz çökmüş, yalvarıyordu, " _Lütfen_ , bırak onu gitsin..."

 

Kırmızı elbisesinin içinde soğuk bir bakış attı ona sarışın cadı, "Bir erkek, sana verebileceklerimin yanında nedir ki, kardeşim?"

 

" _Her şey_..." diye fısıldadı Morgana, yerdeki kanlar içindeki bedene bakarken, " _Hiçbir şey_... lütfen, sana yalvarıyorum. Onun yerine beni al. Onu buradan uzaklaştır. Unutmamı sağla. Bütün sadakatim sana olsun, yeter ki Merlin'i bırak."

 

Cansız bir inleme Merlin'den duyuldu.

 

Morgause memnuniyetle gülümsedi, "Kabul."

 

 

***

 

 

"Kardeşim!... Kardeşim!" diye fısıldadı Morgana, kan içindeki elleri, Morgause'ün altın rengi lülelerinde gidip gelirken.

 

Bir altın parlamasıyla bir bilezik kırıldı.

 

Merlin, yumruğu arasında sıkılı, ejderha soluğuyla dövülmüş bir kılıçla devrik Hayat Kupası'nın yanından başını ona kaldırdı.

 

Morgana parlak gözlerle ona baktı, baktı ve nefesini bıraktı.


End file.
